


Subject to the Requirements of the Service

by salable_mystic



Category: Master and Commander (movie)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-12
Updated: 2008-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salable_mystic/pseuds/salable_mystic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a hard sacrifice to make, but in the end, Stephen understands the necessity. (A drabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subject to the Requirements of the Service

"Do I have to, Jack?"

"I am afraid so, Stephen. Subject to the requirement of the service."

"Subject to the requirement of the service...". Stephen frowned. Jack was probably right, he couldn't afford to keep it, not with them needing to show off for the Admiral they were to be transporting - but that did not make it easier. However, there was so little he was able to refuse Jack and this seemed to be one of the things he willingly let go.

"Oh, very well."

Stephen sighed, and let the banyan slip over the ships' side into the ocean.


End file.
